OS's are needed for Deerspots Path
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: Oc's are needed, i might end it soon
1. Chapter 1

**So i need oc's for** **Deerspot's path** **, so heres what I need to know:**

 **Name**

 **Apperence**

 **Gender**

 **Personality**

 **1-10(how much you do and how much you don't want them to die. 10 is not at all, 1 is i don't care)**

 **Clan: Windclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan**

 **Rank**

 **Family**

 **Past**

 **Other**

 **That's all i need to know, i'm not telling you the main clan so you don't flood that clan but i'll give you a hint**

 **Breeze**


	2. Allienges

**WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes**

 **Warriors-**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elders**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Rouges and Kittypets**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes**

 **Warriors-**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortiose-shell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elders**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Rouges and Kittypets**


	4. Chapter 4

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm:** **Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runnungwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Blackstorm:** **Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes(name changed from Nighstorm)**

 **Duskfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud:** **Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-c** **at with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw: (need's description)**

 **Turkeypaw: (needs description)**

 **Elders**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes**

 **Warriors-**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest. Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy-** **Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm: Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runningwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Blackfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud: Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw: (need's description)**

 **Turkeypaw: (needs description)**

 **Elders**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes**

 **Warriors-**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest. Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice**

 **Elder**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Silverfall:** **gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Cinderfur: small, light gray she cat**

 **Thunderstorm: dark grey tom with striking Amber eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm: Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runningwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Blackfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud: Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Furpaw: Red she-cat**

 **Yellowpaw: golden tabby she-cat**

 **Blackpaw: black tom**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw: (need's description)**

 **Turkeypaw: (needs description)**

 **Elders**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Thorntail: Black tom with green eyes**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes App. Mapleleaf**

 **Warriors-**

 **Pinknose: Tawny she-cat with a hot pink nose and blue eyes**

 **Greeneyes: golden tom with green eyes**

 **Owlwing: grey tom with bark grey eyes and black spots**

 **Bluetail: Blueish-grey tom with green eyes**

 **Ravenfire: raven black tom with amber eyes**

 **Greyfoot: black tom with grey eyes and paws**

 **Leaflight: brown she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Blizzardfur:** **Grey tom that fur turns white in winter and has black paws and earths**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest, Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Glowfoot: white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Daykit: Golden she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fernkit: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Ivykit: White she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Doepaw: brown she-cat with white spots**

 **Oakpaw: Brown tom**

 **Flamepaw: orange and golden she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Lightpaw: Orange and brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Brownpaw: Brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Daisypaw: white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sweetpaw: white she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Mapleleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Eaglepaw:** **grey she-cat with brown spots, a white tail and a white chest**

 **Elder-**

 **Firesky: orange she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Sandcloud: pale golden tom with blind pale blue eyes**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Orangepaw: orange she-cat**

 **Duskpaw: dusty tom**

 **Mallowpaw: redish brown tom**

 **Owlpaw:** **brown tom with grey paws and a grey tip of tail**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder-**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Silverfall:gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Cinderfur: small, light gray she cat**

 **Thunderstorm: dark grey tom with striking Amber eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Hoofpaw: brown tom**

 **Rainpaw: grey tom**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**

 **It's my B-day today**


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm: Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runningwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Swallowfrost: Long-haired tortoiseshell with white underside and green eyes**

 **Blackfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud: Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Furpaw: Red she-cat**

 **Yellowpaw: golden tabby she-cat**

 **Blackpaw: black tom**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw: (need's description)**

 **Turkeypaw: (needs description)**

 **Elders-**

 **Blossompool: Calico she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Thorntail: Black tom with green eyes**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes App. Mapleleaf**

 **Warriors-**

 **Pinknose: Tawny she-cat with a hot pink nose and blue eyes**

 **Greeneyes: golden tom with green eyes**

 **Owlwing: grey tom with bark grey eyes and black spots**

 **Bluetail: Blueish-grey tom with green eyes**

 **Ravenfire: raven black tom with amber eyes**

 **Greyfoot: black tom with grey eyes and paws**

 **Leaflight: brown she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Blizzardfur: Grey tom that fur turns white in winter and has black paws and earths**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest, Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Glowfoot: white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Daykit: Golden she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fernkit: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Ivykit: White she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Doepaw: brown she-cat with white spots**

 **Oakpaw: Brown tom**

 **Flamepaw: orange and golden she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Lightpaw: Orange and brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Brownpaw: Brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Daisypaw: white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sweetpaw: white she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Mapleleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Eaglepaw: grey she-cat with brown spots, a white tail and a white chest**

 **Elder-**

 **Firesky: orange she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Sandcloud: pale golden tom with blind pale blue eyes**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Lizardtail- brown tsbby with yellow eyes**  
 **Lichenpelt- shaggy mottled gray and brown furred tom with green eyes**  
 **Newtpelt- brown tabby with amber eyes**  
 **Grassheart- light brown tabby with white paws and green eyes**  
 **Ratface- red tom with brown eyes**

 **Tansyfrost- yellow tabby shecat with green eyes**  
 **Foxpelt- ginger tom with brown eyes**  
 **Sunfeather- yellow shecat with brown eyes**  
 **Amberstripe- amber tabby shecat with whitepaws and amber eyes**  
 **Brightwing- ginger shecat with green eyes**

 **Yarrowpelt: Dark yellow tabby tom with bright yellow eyes**

 **Beestripe: Yellow fur, black stripes, blue eyes**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Emberheart: Pale brown tabby with white chest and paws and green eyes**

 **Ravenpelt- black she-cat with green eyes**

 **Lilypelt: Pale grey pelt, light green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Hollykit- red tabby shekit with green eyes**  
 **Berrykit- cream tabby with brown eyes**  
 **Shrewkit- red tom with amber eyes**  
 **Fallowkit- light brown tabby with yellow eyes**

 **Juniperkit- peach furred shekit with green eyes**  
 **Weaselkit- tan tom with brown eyes**

 **Spiderkit: Small, light, yellow pelt, grey legs, blue eyes**

 **Whiskerkit: Big, brown pelt, green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Orangepaw: orange she-cat**

 **Duskpaw: dusty tom**

 **Mallowpaw: redish brown tom**

 **Owlpaw: brown tom with grey paws and a grey tip of tail**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder -**

 **Lostface: Big brown tabby, one blue eye, yellow teeth, half of face scarred**

 **Brokenjaw: Black pelt, yellow eyes, broken jaw**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader- Ripplestar: Gray she-cat with swirled tabby stripes and amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Puddlefur- gray she-cat with lots of white splotches and green eyes**

 **Troutclaw- silver tabby tom with light brown eyes**

 **Rippletail- gray tabby with green eyes**

 **Minnowfur- dappled gray she-cat with white paws and brown eyes**

 **Darkwing- fluffy black tom with amber eyes**

 **Silverpool- silver she-cat with white ears and paws with blue eyes**

 **Pigeonwing- gray tabby tom with brown eyes**

 **Featherfoot: Silver she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes**

 **Dewstripe: grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Foxstripe: black she cat with red stripes.**  
 **Clamspots: brown, annoying Tom.**  
 **Fishdrop: greyish silver she cat**  
 **Pearlshine: light grey she cat**

 **Robinflight: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Flamefall: Ginger with amber eyes**

 **Fernbreeze: Brown tabby with green eyes**

 **Silverfall:gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Cinderfur: small, light gray she cat**

 **Thunderstorm: dark grey tom with striking Amber eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Creamkit: (once a kitty pet) cream she cat**  
 **Lake kit : grey tabby Tom with ocean blue eyes**  
 **Larkkit: tortiseshell she kit with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Hoofpaw: brown tom**

 **Rainpaw: grey tom**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder-**

 **Poppylight: Black with ginger patches and blue eyes**

 **Frostlake: White Elderly she-cat with green eyes**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Wendy: blue kittypet with a pink collar and Chocolate brown eyes**

 **Lucy: yellow kittypet with blue eyes and blue collar. Friends with Wendy**

 **Night: black rouge she cat with scars and blue eyes**

 **Navi: grey she-cat with light blue eyes and is blind**

 **Link: brown Tom with green eyes that travels with navi**

 **Jag: grey Tom.**

 **Tag: jag's bro. Golden fur. (Lady killer, meets blizzardfur and they compete for some cat)**

 **Aurora: Calico with amber eyes(kittypet)**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm: Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runningwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Cherrydapple:** **calico she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Smokefall: large dark gray tabby with blue eyes**

 **Duskfang: Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes and stumpy tail**

 **Grasspelt:** **black and gray tabby tom**

 **Nightpatch:** **gray tom with black and white patches and yellow-green eyes**

 **Cinderblossom:** **small gray she-cat with black specks and green eyes**

 **Swallowfrost: Long-haired tortoiseshell with white underside and green eyes**

 **Blackfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud: Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Goldendream:** **A small light brown-gold she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Duskkit: black she-cat (changed from Nightkit)**

 **CloudKit: dark gray Tom**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Furpaw: Red she-cat**

 **Yellowpaw: golden tabby she-cat**

 **Blackpaw: black tom**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw:** **silver she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Turkeypaw:** **brown tabby tom with bright green eyes**

 **Elders-**

 **Blossompool: Calico she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Thorntail: Black tom with green eyes**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes App. Mapleleaf**

 **Warriors-**

 **Pinknose: Tawny she-cat with a hot pink nose and blue eyes**

 **Greeneyes: golden tom with green eyes**

 **Owlwing: grey tom with bark grey eyes and black spots**

 **Bluetail: Blueish-grey tom with green eyes**

 **Ravenfire: raven black tom with amber eyes**

 **Greyfoot: black tom with grey eyes and paws**

 **Leaflight: brown she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Blizzardfur: Grey tom that fur turns white in winter and has black paws and earths**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest, Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Glowfoot: white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Daykit: Golden she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fernkit: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Ivykit: White she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Doepaw: brown she-cat with white spots**

 **Oakpaw: Brown tom**

 **Flamepaw: orange and golden she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Lightpaw: Orange and brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Brownpaw: Brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Daisypaw: white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sweetpaw: white she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Mapleleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Eaglepaw: grey she-cat with brown spots, a white tail and a white chest**

 **Elder-**

 **Firesky: orange she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Sandcloud: pale golden tom with blind pale blue eyes**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Lizardtail- brown tsbby with yellow eyes**  
 **Lichenpelt- shaggy mottled gray and brown furred tom with green eyes**  
 **Newtpelt- brown tabby with amber eyes**  
 **Grassheart- light brown tabby with white paws and green eyes**  
 **Ratface- red tom with brown eyes**

 **Tansyfrost- yellow tabby shecat with green eyes**  
 **Foxpelt- ginger tom with brown eyes**  
 **Sunfeather- yellow shecat with brown eyes**  
 **Amberstripe- amber tabby shecat with whitepaws and amber eyes**  
 **Brightwing- ginger shecat with green eyes**

 **Yarrowpelt: Dark yellow tabby tom with bright yellow eyes**

 **Beestripe: Yellow fur, black stripes, blue eyes**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Emberheart: Pale brown tabby with white chest and paws and green eyes**

 **Ravenpelt- black she-cat with green eyes**

 **Lilypelt: Pale grey pelt, light green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Hollykit- red tabby shekit with green eyes**  
 **Berrykit- cream tabby with brown eyes**  
 **Shrewkit- red tom with amber eyes**  
 **Fallowkit- light brown tabby with yellow eyes**

 **Juniperkit- peach furred shekit with green eyes**  
 **Weaselkit- tan tom with brown eyes**

 **Spiderkit: Small, light, yellow pelt, grey legs, blue eyes**

 **Whiskerkit: Big, brown pelt, green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Orangepaw: orange she-cat**

 **Duskpaw: dusty tom**

 **Mallowpaw: redish brown tom**

 **Owlpaw: brown tom with grey paws and a grey tip of tail**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder -**

 **Lostface: Big brown tabby, one blue eye, yellow teeth, half of face scarred**

 **Brokenjaw: Black pelt, yellow eyes, broken jaw**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader- Ripplestar: Gray she-cat with swirled tabby stripes and amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Puddlefur- gray she-cat with lots of white splotches and green eyes**

 **Troutclaw- silver tabby tom with light brown eyes**

 **Rippletail- gray tabby with green eyes**

 **Minnowfur- dappled gray she-cat with white paws and brown eyes**

 **Darkwing- fluffy black tom with amber eyes**

 **Silverpool- silver she-cat with white ears and paws with blue eyes**

 **Pigeonwing- gray tabby tom with brown eyes**

 **Featherfoot: Silver she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes**

 **Dewstripe: grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Foxstripe: black she cat with red stripes.**  
 **Clamspots: brown, annoying Tom.**  
 **Fishdrop: greyish silver she cat**  
 **Pearlshine: light grey she cat**

 **Robinflight: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Flamefall: Ginger with amber eyes**

 **Fernbreeze: Brown tabby with green eyes**

 **Silverfall: gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

 **Pebblefur: gray tom with silver stripes and green eyes**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Cinderfur: small, light gray she cat**

 **Thunderstorm: dark grey tom with striking Amber eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Creamkit: (once a kitty pet) cream she cat**  
 **Lake kit : grey tabby Tom with ocean blue eyes**  
 **Larkkit: tortiseshell she kit with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Hoofpaw: brown tom**

 **Rainpaw: grey tom**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder-**

 **Stonepool:Dark gray tom with lighter markings and green eyes**

 **Icewind: Silvery she-cat with white streaks down her sides and glowing blue eyes**

 **Poppylight: Black with ginger patches and blue eyes**

 **Frostlake: White Elderly she-cat with green eyes**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Wendy: blue kittypet with a pink collar and Chocolate brown eyes**

 **Lucy: yellow kittypet with blue eyes and blue collar. Friends with Wendy**

 **Night: black rouge she cat with scars and blue eyes**

 **Navi: grey she-cat with light blue eyes and is blind**

 **Link: brown Tom with green eyes that travels with navi**

 **Jag: grey Tom.**

 **Tag: jag's bro. Golden fur. (Lady killer, meets blizzardfur and they compete for some cat)**

 **Aurora: Calico with amber eyes(kittypet)**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres what i have and need still**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-Wildstar: Large ginger tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy-Nightstorm: Black fured She-cat, white toes, and amber eyes.**

 **Med-cat-Heathershine: Slender gray tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest and deep sky blue eyes App. Runningwish**

 **Warriors-**

 **Bloomfur:** **Grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Cherrydapple: calico she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Smokefall: large dark gray tabby with blue eyes**

 **Duskfang: Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes and stumpy tail**

 **Grasspelt: black and gray tabby tom**

 **Nightpatch: gray tom with black and white patches and yellow-green eyes**

 **Cinderblossom: small gray she-cat with black specks and green eyes**

 **Swallowfrost: Long-haired tortoiseshell with white underside and green eyes**

 **Blackfrost: black tom with green eyes (name changed from Nightfrost)**

 **Bluenose: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Badgertail: Golden tom with Icey blue eyes**

 **Sparrowcloud: Brown tabby fured tom, white chest, paws and belly, and green eyes**

 **Moonflower: curly, scarlet pelt with black raccoon mask, white striped pelt and large ears App. Turkeypaw**

 **Daisyblaze: orange and black fur with wide eyes left/dark brown, right/light blue**

 **Queens-**

 **Goldendream: A small light brown-gold she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Skydream: pale gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes**

 **Steampelt: Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Tawnystep: Tortioseshell she-cat with tawny instead red/orange and green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Duskkit: black she-cat (changed from Nightkit)**

 **CloudKit: dark gray Tom**

 **Swiftkit: White tom with grey stripes and blue eyes**

 **Flowerkit: pale blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Nightkit: black tom with blue eyes**

 **Cloudkit: white tom with green eyes**

 **Leafkit: calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Pebblekit:** **gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Glosskit: Black pelt, glossy, smooth, and pretty short. White tipped ears and white spotted tail(Tawnystep's adopted daughter)**

 **Deerkits: Tawny she-cat with white spots and green eyes**

 **Honeykit: Golden she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Sandkit: pale golden tom with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Furpaw: Red she-cat**

 **Yellowpaw: golden tabby she-cat**

 **Blackpaw: black tom**

 **Runningwish: Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes (*kittypet name*)**

 **Waterpaw: silver she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Turkeypaw: brown tabby tom with bright green eyes**

 **Elders-**

 **Blossompool: Calico she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader- Larkstar: Small brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Thorntail: Black tom with green eyes**

 **Med-cat-Brackenheart: Graying Reddish brown tom with mint green eyes App. Mapleleaf**

 **Warriors-**

 **Tigertooth:** **Normal brown tabby tom with a small black tuft between his ears. Amber eyes**

 **Sharpfang:** **Slightly dark grey tom with darker stripes. Long tail. Icy blue eyes**

 **Rookheart:** **Black tom with white stripes on his ears and cheeks**

 **Tawnyfur: Brown, Ginger, Black tawny she-cat ,though the ginger is the most dominant color (changed from tawnypelt cuz canon name 3)**

 **Amberburn:** **Ginger tabby She-cat with a grey face. Long tail. Turquoise eyes**

 **Lightheart: Golden She-cat with grey patches and light green eyes. A tiny bit smaller than usual**

 **Pinknose: Tawny she-cat with a hot pink nose and blue eyes**

 **Greeneyes: golden tom with green eyes**

 **Owlwing: grey tom with bark grey eyes and black spots**

 **Bluetail: Blueish-grey tom with green eyes**

 **Ravenfire: raven black tom with amber eyes**

 **Greyfoot: black tom with grey eyes and paws**

 **Leaflight: brown she-cat with pale green eyes**

 **Blizzardfur: Grey tom that fur turns white in winter and has black paws and earths**

 **Flamestorm: Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest, Blue eyes**

 **Raggedfur- ragged black tom with blue eyes**

 **Blazefern: ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Morningheart:** **cream dappled she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Glowfoot: white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Daykit: Golden she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Fernkit: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Ivykit: White she-cat with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Yellowpaw:** **Dark brown, almost black tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Long tail**

 **Eaglepaw: Brown and white tom with tufts of fur and dark green eyes**

 **Ravenpaw: Similar to Rookheart's other than the stripes are a dark brown has Icy blue eyes, is tom**

 **Doepaw: brown she-cat with white spots**

 **Oakpaw: Brown tom**

 **Flamepaw: orange and golden she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Lightpaw: Orange and brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Brownpaw: Brown tom with grey eyes**

 **Daisypaw: white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Sweetpaw: white she-cat with pale blue eyes**

 **Mapleleaf: ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Eaglepaw: grey she-cat with brown spots, a white tail and a white chest**

 **Elder-**

 **Firesky: orange she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Sandcloud: pale golden tom with blind pale blue eyes**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader- Ravenstar: Medium black tom with white splotches on back piercing amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Mistyclaw: dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Med-cat-Marshtail: Long furred grayish brown tom**

 **Warriors-**

 **Hollyfoot :black she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle. Has one orange eye and is missing another**

 **Lizardtail- brown tsbby with yellow eyes**  
 **Lichenpelt- shaggy mottled gray and brown furred tom with green eyes**  
 **Newtpelt- brown tabby with amber eyes**  
 **Grassheart- light brown tabby with white paws and green eyes**  
 **Ratface- red tom with brown eyes**

 **Tansyfrost- yellow tabby shecat with green eyes**  
 **Foxpelt- ginger tom with brown eyes**  
 **Sunfeather- yellow shecat with brown eyes**  
 **Amberstripe- amber tabby shecat with whitepaws and amber eyes**  
 **Brightwing- ginger shecat with green eyes**

 **Yarrowpelt: Dark yellow tabby tom with bright yellow eyes**

 **Beestripe: Yellow fur, black stripes, blue eyes**

 **Hawkleap: long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes App. Treepaw**

 **Crowtalon: Pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **Darkwing: smoke grey she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Queen-**

 **Emberheart: Pale brown tabby with white chest and paws and green eyes**

 **Ravenpelt- black she-cat with green eyes**

 **Lilypelt: Pale grey pelt, light green eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Hollykit- red tabby shekit with green eyes**  
 **Berrykit- cream tabby with brown eyes**  
 **Shrewkit- red tom with amber eyes**  
 **Fallowkit- light brown tabby with yellow eyes**

 **Juniperkit- peach furred shekit with green eyes**  
 **Weaselkit- tan tom with brown eyes**

 **Spiderkit: Small, light, yellow pelt, grey legs, blue eyes**

 **Whiskerkit: Big, brown pelt, green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Orangepaw: orange she-cat**

 **Duskpaw: dusty tom**

 **Mallowpaw: redish brown tom**

 **Owlpaw: brown tom with grey paws and a grey tip of tail**

 **Treepaw: Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Elder -**

 **Lostface: Big brown tabby, one blue eye, yellow teeth, half of face scarred**

 **Brokenjaw: Black pelt, yellow eyes, broken jaw**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader- Ripplestar: Gray she-cat with swirled tabby stripes and amber eyes**

 **Deputy- Rushingpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes (was recently made deputy)**

 **Med-cat-Stonetail: Broad shouldered ,big , thick furred gray tom with yellow eyes App. Wavepaw**

 **Warrior-**

 **Puddlefur- gray she-cat with lots of white splotches and green eyes**

 **Troutclaw- silver tabby tom with light brown eyes**

 **Rippletail- gray tabby with green eyes**

 **Minnowfur- dappled gray she-cat with white paws and brown eyes**

 **Darkwing- fluffy black tom with amber eyes**

 **Silverpool- silver she-cat with white ears and paws with blue eyes**

 **Pigeonwing- gray tabby tom with brown eyes**

 **Featherfoot: Silver she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes**

 **Dewstripe: grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Foxstripe: black she cat with red stripes.**  
 **Clamspots: brown, annoying Tom.**  
 **Fishdrop: greyish silver she cat**  
 **Pearlshine: light grey she cat**

 **Robinflight: brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Flamefall: Ginger with amber eyes**

 **Fernbreeze: Brown tabby with green eyes**

 **Silverfall: gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

 **Pebblefur: gray tom with silver stripes and green eyes**

 **Snowfeather: Snowy white she-cat with glowing blue eyes**

 **Cinderfur: small, light gray she cat**

 **Thunderstorm: dark grey tom with striking Amber eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Darkbreeze:** **dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes**

 **Mossflight: White with blue-gray patches and amber eyes**

 **Kits-**

 **Creamkit: (once a kitty pet) cream she cat**  
 **Lake kit : grey tabby Tom with ocean blue eyes**  
 **Larkkit: tortiseshell she kit with green eyes**

 **Apprentice-**

 **Hoofpaw: brown tom**

 **Rainpaw: grey tom**

 **Wavepaw: Blue-gray with a white underbelly and front left paw, he has amber eyes**

 **Elder-**

 **Stonepool:Dark gray tom with lighter markings and green eyes**

 **Icewind: Silvery she-cat with white streaks down her sides and glowing blue eyes**

 **Poppylight: Black with ginger patches and blue eyes**

 **Frostlake: White Elderly she-cat with green eyes**

 **Rouges and Kittypets-**

 **Sky:** **midnight black rogue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Wendy: blue kittypet with a pink collar and Chocolate brown eyes**

 **Lucy: yellow kittypet with blue eyes and blue collar. Friends with Wendy**

 **Night: black rouge she cat with scars and blue eyes**

 **Navi: grey she-cat with light blue eyes and is blind**

 **Link: brown Tom with green eyes that travels with navi**

 **Jag: grey Tom.**

 **Tag: jag's bro. Golden fur. (Lady killer, meets blizzardfur and they compete for some cat)**

 **Aurora: Calico with amber eyes(kittypet)**

 **Duchess: Long-haired Black and white She-cat (kittypet)**

 **Pouncer: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)**


End file.
